pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Universe
Note: A work in progress. Expect stuff to be unfinished and change until the game is complete. Pikmin: Universe is a fangame created by Pikmin Fanon user, Brodyboy300. It retains most of the features from the original franchise, but introduces a lot of other new features as well, such as upgrading Pikmin and captains, as well as a new crafting system. (Both described in more detail below) The graphics are similar to Pikmin 3, but with more realistic shading and high resolution HD graphics, making very noticeable differences when comparing the two graphics-wise. There is also a building mechanic, allowing you to create a camp to reside in and unlock new features. (Described in detail below) Plot Olimar is at work, in his office, when suddenly, he gets a call from the President. He says that today he got a new idea that they should create a civilization on the Pikmin Planet. He says he'll send Olimar and Louie (Who Olimar had to find again after Pikmin 3) some supplies and the now rebought and upgraded S.S. Dolphin Now with 2 cockpits and a research pod with an A.I. which the President describes as "next-generation." He also asks Olimar to take notes of every creature and plant on the Pikmin Planet for a museum. Soon after, Olimar and Louie are on the S.S. Dolphin, and they fly off into the deep darkness of space. Story continued here: Pikmin: Universe/Story Gameplay If you're on Pikmin Fanon, you probably know how Pikmin mechanics work. However, you probably don't know about the new gameplay features. Lucky for you, I can tell you! Crafting System After recovering some materials, you will have access to crafting. This can be accessed by interacting with the ship at the campsite. Here is a screen of all the blueprints you have found, and the materials needed to create them. It also shows all the materials you have currently. For a list of the things you can make, refer to Pikmin: Universe/Recipes. Building Using materials, you can build stuff! Most stuff can just be placed in your campsite, but some can be placed around the Pikmin Planet to unlock stuff. Some buildings have functionalities, but some are just there to be fancy. For a list of all buildings, refer to Pikmin:Universe/Buildings. Pikmin Gear Pikmin can now equip stuff! They can have a hat and weapon, and equipping something applies it to that Pikmin color only. Weapons will increase their attacking power, and hats will increase their carrying power. You'll have to upgrade Pikmin to a certain level to be able to equip powerful gear. For a list of all types of gear, refer to Pikmin: Universe/Gear Upgrading Using Pokos gained from collecting treasure, you can upgrade captains and Pikmin! Upgrading Pikmin will increase the ranges of gear they can equip, and upgrading captains will increase their health and punch power. For a chart comparing the level, poko cost, and stats, refer to the Pikmin and captain's respective pages, listed below. Captains Captain Olimar - The main character of the story, Olimar is the first playable character. He has more health than Louie, but does less damage than him. Louie - Louie is Olimar's partner, and is the second playable character. He can be controlled after finding him in the Deserted Desert. He does more damage than Olimar, but has less health. Areas There are a lot of areas in the game. A big change is getting rid of completely the day system. Instead, the only player can save anytime at the base camp, and at certain points in the world, represented by a small, blue Onion. In order to get to other areas, the player can walk through many branching paths at the camp, leading to different areas, eventually creating a whole chain of paths leading to and from areas. This is a list of all the areas and their caves. For more detail, click on the links. As of now, the list is short, and once the earlier areas are finished, I can start working on new ones. '''Campsite - The first area in the game, although it cannot really be called an area. Here you can place most of the buildings in the game, craft items, and travel to different areas. It is a flat grassy field, with plenty of room for building, and by finding certain things in the world, you can expand this area. There are many paths leading to different areas. Sunrise Plateau - The first REAL area in the game, and the only place accessible from the Base Camp at the start of the game. It has rolling hills around the areas, as well as some larger hills for variation. The edges of the area are blocked off by mountains, save for a few paths leading back to Base Camp as well as to some other areas. Red Pikmin and Purple Pikmin are found here. * Cave of Welcoming * Purple Gardens * Inferno Burrow More coming soon! Pikmin The game introduces a lot of Pikmin, and all of them have onions. White and Purple Pikmin can also get new Pikmin by bringing things back, but they only get half of the normal amount you would have gotten normally, with the exception of matching color Pellet Posies. * Red Pikmin * Yellow Pikmin * Blue Pikmin * Purple Pikmin * White Pikmin * Rock Pikmin * Winged Pikmin * Lava Pikmin * Bomb Pikmin * Acid Pikmin * Magnet Pikmin * Fur Pikmin * Bulbmin Piklopedia Just about everything that hasn't been explained, from hazards to obstacles to enemies to sprays to upgrades and pretty much everything. The link to it is Pikmin: Universe/Piklopedia. HocoPad The newest and coolest KopPad ripoff, it's the HocoPad! It can do anything a boring old KopPad can do, but better! (At least that's what the TV advertisement says) For all the cool stuff it can do, go to Pikmin: Universe/HocoPad. Modes There are a lot of modes in the game. here's a list of them. * Story Mode - Do I really need to explain this? * Challenge Mode - I probably do need to explain this one. Check here: Pikmin: Universe/Challenge Mode * Boss Rush - start with 100 Pikmin of each type, and fight all the bosses in order! Before each fight, choose which Pikmin to bring, with a max of 100. Casualties remain throughout each fight.